Loverboy
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Mierda. ¿Qué podían saber esos chiquillos del amor? Mucho más que él, seguro.


**Loverboy**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama** , **Kōdansha** , **Tetsurō Araki** , **Wit Studio** , **Production I.G** y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Mierda. ¿Qué podían saber esos chiquillos del amor? Mucho más que él, seguro.

* * *

Una fresca y meditabunda mañana de octubre, Erwin salió a caminar a la plaza cercana a su casa. Sujetaba un libro de pasta gruesa y gastada bajo _el_ brazo y caminaba despacio, aunque algo en su pecho y tobillos le exigía que se moviera más rápido. Valiente y orgulloso, se obligó a ignorar las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos, que posiblemente lo veían sin brazo por primera vez desde que había regresado a su hogar del hospital.

Tampoco era la gran cosa, pensó, sólo una manga vacía colgando en su costado, moviéndose gracias al viento como si tuviera vida propia. ¿Era siniestro? Él lo veía justo, hasta cierto punto, y no había _querido_ darle demasiada importancia al asunto hasta ese momento.

Un brazo más, un brazo menos, seguía siendo él, por dios.

Cansado, se sentó en una solitaria banca de la plaza y cruzó las piernas, escuchando el crujido del cuero de sus botas al moverse. Cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en la manera en la que los rayos del sol le acariciaban la frente, calentándole la piel. Eran pequeñas cosas estúpidas —paseo, libro, brisa fresca, sol— que lo hacían sentir _bien_. Relativamente. Así que les prestó atención por un par de segundos, para recargar sus baterías internas.

Una risa encantadora lo interrumpió, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y toparse con la descarada escena que se llevaba a cabo delante de él, teniendo por protagonistas a dos adolescentes vivarachos, alegres gracias a no tener nada que ver con la milicia y lo que había al otro lado de los muros. Niños contentos, como los que Erwin no veía seguido.

La chica, delgada y bajita, enfundada en un vestido de telas pesadas, se reía de algo que el joven, pecoso y pelirrojo, le había dicho al oído. Ambos se retorcían como gusanos enlatados en la banca en la que estaban sentados, luchando por tocarse y, al mismo tiempo, mantener el decoro impuesto por la sociedad.

Era la cosa más dulce, tierna y tarada que podía haber en el mundo y algo se retorció cruelmente en el estómago de Erwin, que mantuvo la mirada fija en la pareja por más tiempo del aceptable, en la forma en la que él apartó un mechón de cabello perdido del rostro de ella y en cómo ella fingía no estar encantada con las margaritas que él arrancaba del suelo — _pelmazo_ — para dárselas.

Evitó pensar, por encima de todas las cosas, en las muchas veces que se había despertado a media noche víctima de un agónico dolor fantasma en su brazo perdido sólo para encontrar a Levi, vencido de cansancio, a su lado, observándolo con dos lunas plateadas nubladas y nadando en ojeras. No quiso recordar la manera en la que se habían mirado todas esas veces, ambos llenos de un entendimiento callado antes de que Levi se acomodara en su silla, buscando una postura más cómoda, y empezara a hablar, con su voz ronca y mañosa, de cosas tontas y sin sentido, sólo para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Tampoco quiso dedicarle espacio mental a la forma en la que la mano gélida del experto ladrón se había colado montones de veces debajo de sus mantas para sujetarle los dedos de la única mano que le quedaba, dándole algo a que aferrarse en sus lapsus de pánico e histeria.

Mierda.

¿Qué podían saber esos chiquillos del amor?

Mucho más que él, seguro.

* * *

Cuando volvió a casa, encontró a Levi durmiendo en la cocina, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cara hundida en ellos, con el cabello hecho un desastre sobre las mangas oscuras de su suéter y la superficie de madera del mueble.

La tetera estaba zumbando en la estufa y Erwin había sido ruidoso al llegar, pero Levi no le prestó atención a ningún sonido hasta que Erwin se acercó a él y hundió los dedos en su cabello negro, empapado en sudor gracias al calor de la habitación.

—Esstoy desspierto —siseó el hombre, levantando la cabeza un poco.

Erwin se inclinó para besarle la nuca, justo sobre un pozo de sudor.

—Deberías ir a la habitación —sugirió, con algo en el pecho doliéndole como si le hubieran pateado las costillas.

Levi era más fuerte que un titán, más indestructible que cualquier muralla, y en ese momento estaba ahí, cansado y apagado, como la llama de una vela titilando con una corriente de viento helado.

Erwin conocía mejor que nadie la humanidad de Levi, sabía que, si en ese momento lo pinchara con un cuchillo de cocina, sangraría igual que todo el mundo, pero haberlo puesto en ese estado era apabullante.

Erwin se estiró para quitar la tetera del fuego y apagarlo. Levi se levantó de la silla y se desperezó, estirándose como los gatos. Erwin tiró de él para besarlo en los labios.

Iba a decir _Te amo,_ pero, por algún motivo, en su boca se dibujaron las palabras _Lo siento_ y prefirió quedarse callado. Entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Levi y aplastó entre las palmas de ambos una diminuta flor, de pétalos amarillos y tallo aterciopelado.

— _Gracias_ —fue lo único que susurró.

Levi gruñó como un dóberman a punto de destriparlo.


End file.
